


Kiss It Better

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Concussions, Dislocated Ankle, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Chloe, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Cuddles, Pain, Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Set between Save Chloe ending and storm surge. Max and Chloe still live with Max's parents in Seattle.Chloe trips and falls and gets busted up. max is there to help her. AKA Chloe falls, Max helps her up. (Physically not emotionally)I am not a doctor, no you can not pop an ankle back into place, but this is fiction so roll with it.





	Kiss It Better

Chloe raced along the pavement. Her rainbow (which she called her gay-ass) rain boots splashed in the wet puddles left on the ground from the previous day’s rainstorm. Max trailed behind her, trying to keep up with the bluenette.

Max saw the pothole before Chloe did, she was looking back at Max and laughing, calling something that Max couldn’t make out she was so far back behind Chloe. There was a large missing chunk of the road, and Chloe was set up perfectly to trip over it.

“Chloe! Watch out!” Max called, arm raised to rewind. She wasn’t fast enough though. Chloe tripped, fell, then screamed as she landed. She heard a heart-wrenching cry come from Chloe and Max raced towards her. She wanted to rewind, so Chloe wouldn’t end up like this. She was too slow, when she tried to rewind, Chloe always ended up falling. She tried four times, but couldn’t go back far enough to warn Chloe quick enough.

“Maxxx!! Owwww!” Chloe was holding her head in one hand and hugging her bloody knee to her chest, her other foot caught under a rock in the pothole. Max was lucky that this road beat up and barely used or she would be freaking out about a car coming right now, she did not want a junkyard train wreck repeat.

Max kneeled down next to her crying girlfriend. She was almost in a full-on panic attack, having no idea how to deal with this situation. Chloe was sobbing and Max was worried about how much pain Chloe looked like she was in. Chloe’s arm was scraped and blood ran from her cuts where she had landed. Her arm didn’t look broken or fractured, and Max took a second to calm herself down before going back to evaluating Chloe’s injuries. Her knee was shredded, blood poured around her ripped jeans, which hadn’t been ripped before she had fallen. The blue denim was stained red, and Max knew that the stain was never coming out.

“Okay, Chloe. You’re holding your head, how hard did it hit the ground?” Max placed her hand on top of Chloe’s moving her head slightly so Chloe was looking at her. Chloe’s busted lip quivered.

“N-not hard. B-but it f-feels l-like I’m being hit with an h-hammer.” Chloe tried to describe her pain to Max, knowing that it was important. Max bit her lip, normally that would turn Chloe on but she was in too much pain.

“Okay.” Max looked at Chloe’s eyes, trying to make sure her pupils were normal sized. They were, eliminating one sign of a concussion. “Let’s get you to the sidewalk. Here.” Max moved the rocks away from Chloe’s foot. Her ankle was twisted in an unnatural way. Max wasn’t about to make Chloe walk, even if it was only a few feet. Max lifted Chloe off the ground, it was slightly difficult, Chloe being taller than her, but Chloe was actually underweight for her height and age, making things easier than they could have been.

Max set Chloe down on the sidewalk, being very careful to not hurt Chloe more. She sat down next to her, taking another look over Chloe’s condition, making sure that Chloe hadn’t gotten worse. Head blows could be fatal, that much Max knew from her seventh-grade health class, and she needed Chloe to be okay.

“On a scale of one to ten, one being when you’re on a roller coaster, and ten being when Nathan drugged you, how bad does it hurt?” Max asked, holding up Chloe’s head while making sure that Chloe was staying conscious, Chloe kept eye contact with Max the entire time she was talking, trying to keep herself awake.

“Eight,” Chloe said, grimacing as the wind blew by and grazed her bloody knee and arm.

“Okay. Is anything numb?” Max asked. She glanced down at Chloe’s knee wound.

“My ankle feels dead. I can’t feel it.” Chloe said, looking down to her ankle. Max originally thought that it was twisted, but now she was worried it was broken.

“Okay. That’s not related to your head, I think that’s okay. Do you feel nauseous?” Max asked. She knew that nausea was a sign of a concussion. So far Chloe wasn’t really checking off any boxes and hopefully, that meant that she would be okay.

“Kinda. I think it’s just all the blood though.” Chloe was leaning up against Max now, just wanting to fall asleep and leave the pain behind. She knew that falling asleep would probably scare Max into a panic attack though, so she fought to keep her eyes open.

“Okay. Let’s get you home. Just around the corner. I’m not gonna make you walk.” Max reached down and picked Chloe up again, standing up and carrying her down the sidewalk, turning the corner and headed towards her parent's house.

Max wrestled with the door for a moment before getting it to finally open. She carried Chloe up the stairs, kicking the front door shut. She fought once again with the bedroom door before throwing it open. She walked to the bathroom connected to her room and set Chloe down on the side of the bathtub, letting her lean against the wall. Carefully she removed the shoe off of Chloe’s good foot, being extremely gentle as she removed Chloe’s other shoe.

Chloe didn’t even flinch and Max remembered her saying that she couldn’t feel her foot. Her ankle didn't look broken, just twisted the wrong way. It looked like it had slightly popped out of place. “Chloe. I think I need to pop your ankle back into place, kay?” Max was being extremely carefully as she reached for Chloe’s foot. Chloe nodded, tensing up and bracing herself for the pain she knew was coming. Max grabbed her leg and foot, gently twisting until they heard a pop and Chloe cried out. Max winced hearing Chloe’s scream, at least her ankle was back in place.

Chloe had tear tracks down her face. Max stood up and cupped Chloe’s face with her hands, leaning in and kissing Chloe’s forehead, then her nose.

“Okay. Let’s get this blood cleaned off of you. I think I’m gonna have to take your jeans off.” Chloe nodded, still in pain from her ankle being pushed back into place. Max reached down and carefully unbuttoned Chloe’s pants, pulling them off of her.

Max went down a washrag with lukewarm water and began to clean up Chloe’s wounds. Chloe hissed and squirmed, but stayed mostly still and let Max clean her.  Max moved from Chloe’s leg to her arm and began to scrub off the blood again. Max took a step back and chucked the rag into the sink to deal with later.

“Okay, girlie. Let’s get you to bed.” Max lifted Chloe up again, leaving her jeans laying on the bathroom floor. Back in Max’s room, she grabbed the pair of pajama pants Chloe had slept in the night before and helped the bluenette pull them on.

Chloe crawled over to Max’s bed, laying down and pulling the blankets around her. Max crawled in beside her and grabbed her tv remote. She turned on Netflix as Chloe curled into her, laying her still throbbing head on Max’s chest.

“What do you want to watch? Alexa and Katie?” Max asked, flicking through the Netflix originals. Chloe shook her head.

“I don’t want to cry. How about Jessie?” Max giggled. Chloe would never let the child in her die. Max went over to the search bar and typing in the Disney channel show. Max clicked on it and turned on the first episode. She set down her remote and wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, Chloe.” She whispered.

“I love you too, Maxie.” Chloe snuggled into Max and hugged her, feeling safe in Max’s arms. Max always made the pain go away, no matter what it was.”


End file.
